My Father and My Dad
by gracie-fay
Summary: Jamie, Phillip, and Lee deal with their new relasionship
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: Scarecrow and Mrs. King is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Production Company. This story, however, is copyrighted to the mentioned author. This story is for entertainment purposes ONLY. If you would like to add it to an archive, please just let me know.  
  
Time frame - about 15 months after marriage - everyone knows  
  
My Father and My Dad  
  
Chapter One  
  
Jamie watched his mother and stepfather as they sat in the backyard talking. They looked so happy. Jamie couldn't remember his mother ever looking at his father they way she looked at Lee. As he watched his mom lean closer to Lee to share a lingering kiss, Jamie wondered why his mom thought this marriage would work when her first didn't. What was so different, so special, about Lee?   
  
Jamie thought back to last summer, when his mom had finally told the family about her marriage to Lee. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. His mom had been married for five months before sharing the news with him and his brother. As she explained her reasons, Jamie nodded his understanding but inside he was confused.   
  
A week after announcing their marriage, Lee moved in. Phillip was thrilled. He loved having Lee around permanently. Phillip and Lee were always hanging out together. Lee was at Phillip's baseball games, played one-on-one basketball with him in the driveway after dinner, helped him with his homework, and was even talking about giving him driving lessons. Jamie shook his head recounting all the time Phillip and Lee spent together. Sure, Lee always invited Jamie along but Jamie always declined. He avoided spending any time alone with Lee and turned down any offers Lee made to help him out in anyway. He even told Lee to stop showing up to his photography shows at school. Jamie winced, remembering the pained look on Lee's face after he said that. Lee no longer found Jamie after each show to congratulate him, but Jamie knew Lee still went. In fact, Lee hadn't missed a single show yet.   
  
Jamie just couldn't figure Lee out. He seemed to really enjoy all the time he spent with Phillip. Jamie was jealous. He wanted more than anything to accept Lee. But he wasn't foolish. His father had left because he and Phillip were too much of an inconvenience. Jamie wanted to cry every time he thought of how sad his mother was at that time in her life. She was so happy now. Jamie didn't want Lee to leave because he was too needy. He had done okay without a father so far. If he started leaning on Lee now, Jamie was sure he would leave, too. And as much as Jamie pushed Lee away, he loved waking up every morning knowing he was just down the hall. Jamie wasn't taking any chances of losing this family.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Lee broke away from Amanda's kiss and sighed.   
  
"What's wrong, Lee?" She asked, concerned.  
  
"Jamie's watching us again."  
  
"So?"  
  
"It must make him mad to see me kissing you. I don't know. I just . . . I just don't understand. I love that boy as if he were my own but he just keeps pushing me away. I don't know what to do."  
  
"Lee." Amanda said softly. "You are doing everything you can. Jamie's always been my baby. It's going to take time."  
  
Lee stood up and ran his fingers through his hair and began to pace. "Time? Amanda, we've been married for over a year! I've lived here for almost a year!" Lee sat down, frustrated. "Of course I will always be here for him and he can take as much time as he needs I just wish . . ."  
  
Amanda reached out to hold his hand. "You just wish he was ready now." She said knowingly.   
  
"Yeah." Lee sighed softly.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Later that evening  
  
"Boys!" Amanda called. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
Jamie was the first to enter the kitchen followed closely by Phillip.   
  
"Hey guys," Phillip said "can you come outside with me for a sec?" he asked Lee and Jamie. Lee looked at Jamie and shrugged.  
  
"Sure" they both replied and followed Phillip out the back door.  
  
"Okay." Phillip began, "Mother's Day is this weekend and I want us all to do something special for Mom. I think it'll be really nice if we do something together for her."  
  
Lee nodded. "Great idea, Sport. What did you have in mind?" Lee glanced at Jamie and saw that he looked nervous.   
  
As Phillip began to explain his idea, Jamie suddenly blurted out, "I already got mom something, we don't' need to do anything together." And with that he ran back inside.  
  
Lee sat down on the ground and sighed.   
  
"Hey." Phillip said. "Don't take it so hard"  
  
Lee looked up at Phillip and gave him a small smile. "I can't help it. I don't know what I'm doing wrong."  
  
Phillip sat down next to Lee. "Remember when we first met you? Jamie wouldn't even talk to you. Things have gotten a lot better. I know you and he aren't as close as you and I are but look what you do have. Jamie isn't rude or mean to you. In fact, he usually goes out of his way to do nice things for you. He doesn't share his feelings or spend a whole lot of time with you but he's weird like that."  
  
Lee looked at Phillip and gave him another sad smile. "A whole lot of time? He doesn't spend ANY time with me."  
  
Phillip shook his head. "Lee, who do you think washes your car every Saturday morning? Who mows the lawn? Who always brings the paper in each morning? Where do you think those car magazines come from?"  
  
Lee looked up in surprise. "I thought you did most of those things. You or your mom."  
  
Now it was Phillip's turn to smile. "Jamie ordered those magazines for you. They aren't mine. And he wakes up at the crack of dawn to wash your car. And just about everything else. I'm not sure why he acts the way he does. My guess would be he's afraid of being disloyal to dad."  
  
Lee was in disbelief. He had no idea Jamie was behind so many of the things he took for granted. "What about you? He asked. "You and I, well, we hang out a lot. Do you, I mean, are you . . ." Lee began to trip over his words. He and Phillip didn't talk about Joe very often and Lee didn't want to put a strain on the boys' relationship with their father.  
  
"Lee. My father is, well. . ." Phillip paused. Now was a good time to have this discussion with Lee. It was important to Phillip that Lee know just how much he meant to him. "My father is my father. But you're my dad." At that statement Lee's eyes filled with tears. "Don't get all mushy," Phillip continued, "but I thank my mom every day for bringing you into our lives. I can see how happy you make each other and that affects my life, too. I've had a father my entire life but until recently, I never had a dad. Jamie has a different way of showing it, but we both love you very much."  
  
That was more than Lee could take. He pulled Phillip into a bear hug and the tears began to fall when he felt Phillip squeeze back.  
"I love you, too, son, I love you, too."  
  
Amanda, who had been watching the scene between her husband and son play out before her, smiled. Phillip's maturity and insight did not surprise her. She was glad her son was able to convey his feelings to Lee. That was just what he needed to hear.  
  
To be continued . . .   
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

PART TWO  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A few days later  
  
"Do you think that's a good idea?"  
  
"I think it's a great idea, Phillip, but I don't feel comfortable doing something like that without including Jamie"  
  
"But Mom would love it!"  
  
Lee sighed. "I know, son. It's a good idea - maybe next year".  
  
Phillip shrugged. "I guess you're right" he muttered as he walked away.  
  
Jamie listened to the conversation from the top of the stairs. He was pretty sure Lee and Phillip were talking about what to get Mom for Mother's Day. Jamie had no clue what Phillip's great gift idea was but he was sure it was trouble. Lee obviously did not want to give a joint gift with the boys. He probably wanted to give Amanda something special, just from him. Otherwise he would have gone along with Phillip's idea. Lee was just using Jamie as an excuse. How could Phillip not see that?   
  
Chapter 5  
  
Sunday, Mother's Day  
  
Phillip woke up early. He wanted this day to be extra special for his mom. His original plan included a framed picture of Lee, Jamie, and himself. After Jamie bailed, he thought maybe just he and Lee could get a picture taken of the two of them. But not including Jamie would have made Jamie feel bad. That wasn't Phillip's intent. As Phillip looked around the family room, he noticed there were no pictures of him and his father. Phillip realized that idea was more of a present for him than his mom. He wanted pictures of Lee in the house. He wanted pictures of Lee and himself.   
  
Phillip began making his mom breakfast. Jamie walked into the kitchen just as Phillip was leaving to bring his mom breakfast in bed.   
  
"Was this your great idea, Wormbrain?"   
  
Phillip rolled his eyes. "No, Dofus. What did you get Mom that's so cool you couldn't help me with my idea?"  
  
Jamie lowered his eyes. "None of your business."  
  
"Real original - outta my way, I'm bringing Mom breakfast."  
  
Jamie watched as his brother made his way carefully up the stairs. He listened as Phillip announced "Happy Mother's Day" and his mother laughed with happiness. Jamie slowly climbed the stairs to his room to retrieve his own gift for his mom. Gift in hand, he walked into his mother's bedroom.  
  
His mom was sitting up in bed, leaning against Lee, who had his arm around her. Phillip was seated on the bed in front of his mom. Amanda noticed Jamie standing in the doorway, watching.  
  
"Good morning, Sweetheart." She said as she motioned for him to sit on the bed.   
  
Jamie smiled shyly and shook his head. "Happy Mother's Day" he said softly and extended his arm to pass his gift to his mom. He then stepped back and stood by the window to watch her open it.   
  
Amanda opened the package carefully to reveal a framed picture of her and Lee. Lee was seated on the grass in the backyard with his arms around Amanda. Amanda was sitting in between his legs, leaning against him. Her head was turned to look up at him as he was looking down at her. They both wore the smile they reserved for only each other. The picture appeared to have been taken from above.  
  
"Jamie. This is beautiful. Absolutely beautiful." Amanda gushed. "Thank you sweetheart. Did you take this?"   
  
Jamie nodded.  
  
"Come here and let me give you a hug".  
  
Lee looked at the picture, confused. He and Amanda looked so in love, so happy in the picture. Jamie had taken that photo. Maybe Phillip was right. Maybe Jamie was not unhappy with their marriage. At this thought Phillip elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look that said 'I told you so'. Lee just shook his head in amazement.  
  
After giving his mom a hug, Jamie quickly left the room. He didn't want to invade their space. Especially since Phillip was already sitting on the bed. Jamie was sure Lee didn't want both kids hanging around.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Lee and Amanda went to work, and the boys went to school. Amanda proudly displayed Jamie's gift in the family where everyone could enjoy it. She often noticed Lee looking at it when he thought no one was watching.  
  
"It really is a great picture, isn't it?" She asked softly.  
  
Lee nodded. "Yeah. And Jamie took it. Jamie caught a moment of our love on film and gave it to you. I wish I could get though to him. This makes me feel like I have a chance."  
  
Amanda walked over to Lee and wrapped her arms around him. "You do have a chance. You have more than a chance. And don't you forget the conversation you had with Phillip a few weeks ago."  
  
Surprised, Lee asked, "You heard that?"  
  
Amanda laughed. "Yeah, and I'm glad Phillip talked to you. You needed to hear that. Things will work out with Jamie, you'll see."  
  
"I hope so, Mrs. Stetson, I hope so."  
  
  



	3. PART 3

PART 3  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Alright fellas, be good - I love you!"  
  
"Bye Mom!"   
"Be careful"   
"Tell Grandma and Aunt Lillian we said hi!"   
"I love you!"   
  
The boys and Lee waved as Amanda drove off.  
  
"Will Mom bring Grandma back when she comes home?" Phillip asked.  
  
"I think so. You know your Aunt's been really ill and she needed someone to stay with her while she recovered. But it's been over a month and she's feeling a lot better. Your mom is going up there to check on both of them and more than likely your Grandma will come back with her. I know she misses you guys like crazy." Lee answered, thinking he was starting to sound like Amanda. He smiled at the thought.  
  
"Alright guys - time for school. Hope in the car and I'll give you a ride."  
  
After dropping the boys off at school, Lee headed into work. Each day he arrived at and left work he thought how lucky he was to be out of the field. He entered his office and began sorting through the pile of messages. The day dragged on. Work always moved slowly without Amanda.   
  
After lunch he began a round of important meetings. An hour into the meeting, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.   
  
"Sorry, Mr. Stetson, but there's a phone call for you on line 1".  
  
"Please take a message, we're busy here."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry but it's the school. Something about your son being sick?"  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Lee took the phone call and postponed the rest of the meeting. He left immediately to pick up Jamie from school.   
  
The nurse met him in the main office and explained Jamie had the 24-hour bug that was going around the school. More than anything, he needed rest and liquids.  
  
Entering the nurse's office, he saw Jamie sleeping in a crumpled heap on an old cot. Lee picked him up and carried him outside to the car. Jamie stirred as he was being placed into Lee's vehicle.  
  
"It's alright, buddy. I'm going to take you home and you can climb into bed and go right to sleep".  
  
Jamie opened his eyes briefly and said, "I'm sorry".  
  
"Sorry?" Lee replied. "Jamie you have nothing to be sorry about." But Jamie was already asleep again.  
  
Arriving home, Lee carried Jamie upstairs to his room and put him to bed. Jamie slept for most of the afternoon, awaking around dinnertime. Lee brought up some chicken noodle soup and a couple of Jamie's favorite books. For the rest of the evening, Lee continued to check on Jamie and bring him things to drink. Lee kept Jamie home from school the next day and took the day off himself.  
  
Jamie woke up around noon feeling tired but much better. He slowly made his way downstairs to find Lee in the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Sport! How are you feeling?"  
  
Jamie eyed Lee curiously. "Why aren't you at work?" He asked  
  
"I didn't think you should go into school today. I thought you needed another day to rest." Lee replied  
  
"But why are you here?" Jamie asked, rephrasing his question.  
  
"I'm not sure I understand." Lee said. "I wanted to be here in case you woke up and felt sick again or in case you needed anything."  
  
Jamie still was unconvinced. "But you have work."  
  
Now it was Lee eyeing Jamie curiously. 'He must think I don't trust him to stay home by himself' Lee thought. "Jamie, I know you aren't a little kid, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you home alone while you are sick. Besides, you're mom or your grandmother usually stays with you."  
  
"I'm sorry you had to miss work." Jamie replied.  
  
"Jamie, it's just work. You don't have to apologize. Everyone gets sick. I'd much rather be at home with you".  
  
Jamie just starred at Lee. His father always put work ahead of him and his brother. Jamie had lost count of how many times his father had missed a school event or cancelled a weekend trip because of work. And Lee was standing in the kitchen telling him he'd rather be here with him? It didn't make sense. "Isn't work more important than me?" Jamie didn't realize he had spoken out loud until he saw the reaction on Lee's face.  
  
Lee dropped into a kitchen chair and held his head between his hands.   
  
"Jamie is that the message I have been sending you? Of course work is not more important than you are. I am so sorry for anything I've done to make you feel that way. How can I make this up to you?"  
  
Lee was close to tears. Jamie saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes. He took a step closer to Lee and sat down at the table next to him.   
  
"Jamie." Lee said again. "Jamie, I am so sorry. I had no idea that was the message I was sending you". Lee's eyes pleaded for forgiveness.  
  
"Lee." Jamie said quietly. "You haven't been sending that message."  
  
Lee looked at Jamie, confused. 'We always seem to be looking at each other with confusion.' He thought. 'Somehow we're not understanding each other'.  
  
Jamie saw the confusion in Lee's eyes and began to speak again. "My father always puts work ahead of me. In a way I expect you to do the same and in another way, I want you to know it's okay to put your work ahead of me."  
  
Lee's first reaction was to say it wasn't okay but not wanting to say anything that might attack Joe, he instead asked, "Can you explain that to me?"   
  
Jamie looked at Lee and could see he was sincere. "I don't want you to leave." He said softly.  
  
Lee looked at him in amazement. "Why would I leave?"  
  
"Because, well, because my father left because of me and Phillip and I don't want you to leave because of us. I try to stay out of your way and not expect to much from you because I don't want you to get sick of us and leave." Jamie took a deep breath. Once he started talking, he didn't want to stop. "If I want you to spend time with me you might get decide to leave and I don't want to get in the way of your work because I know it's important." Jamie finished and looked up at Lee, not knowing what type of reaction to expect.  
  
Lee was floored. "Jamie, your father did not leave because of you and Phillip. You did nothing wrong. Neither you nor Phillip did anything wrong. I can't explain your mom and dad's relationship. I wish I could give you an easy answer." Lee hesitated. "I'm sorry for the way your father has treated you. I know he loves you very much."  
  
Jamie continued to watch Lee struggle to respond to his outburst. He could tell Lee was trying not to say anything negative about his father. "You're different than he is. And I'm worried you might change and . . ." Jamie trailed off.  
  
Lee smiled at the boy in front of him. "Jamie, for the first time in my life, I have my priorities straight. I know what I want. My job is important but it is not more important than my family. And I consider you my family. I'm not leaving. It took me forever to find this and I don't want to ever let go."  
  
He and Jamie starred at each other for a few moments, digesting what each other had said. Finally Lee spoke again.  
  
"Over the last year, since I moved in, I have gotten to know you a lot better but you've kept your distance. I think I understand why now. But I need you to understand that I want to spend time with you. I enjoy spending time with you. I am not going to get sick of you, and I'm not going to leave. I like being home and taking care of you when you're sick." Lee shrugged. "I guess that sounds weird. What I mean is, I'm not your father and I never will be. In that respect, I'm jealous of Joe. He has something I want and can never have. You and Phillip will never be my sons. But I want to be the best stepfather I can be. I want you to lean on me, come to me for advice, and let me help you with your homework. I want you to know that I am here for you, always, no matter what."  
  
"You really mean that, don't you." It was a statement rather than a question.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Jamie smiled at Lee and tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry I've pushed you away. I was just so afraid of losing you and . . ."  
  
Lee opened his arms and gathered Jamie into a hug. "I know, Jamie. It's okay. Expressing my emotions isn't my strong suit but I'm working on it. I think we were just misunderstanding each other. Let's promise to talk to each other about what we're feeling more often, okay?"  
  
Jamie smiled and returned Lee's hug.   
  
"I love you, Jamie"  
  
"I know." Jamie replied. "And I love you".  
  
  
To be continued . . .   



	4. PART 4

PART 4  
  
Chapter 9  
  
During the following weeks Lee and Jamie worked on strengthening their relationship. Lee noticed Jamie and Phillip talking secretly more and more often. He asked them what they were planning but neither boy would say.  
  
Amanda arrived home with Dotty 2 weeks after her departure. To say Dotty was glad to be home would be an understatement. She immediately noticed the change in Jamie's relationship with Lee.  
  
"When did this happen?" She whispered to Amanda as they brought in luggage.  
  
"I have no idea. Must have been while we were gone." Amanda glanced at Lee who only smiled. She smiled back, knowing he would explain everything to her later.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Lee awoke to find himself alone in bed. Wondering what Amanda was doing up so early on a Sunday, he began to get out of bed. As he reached for the handle to the bedroom door, the door flew open, almost knocking him down. Two smiling boys holding a tray covered by a thick blue cloth greeted him.   
  
"Morning guys." Lee mumbled. "Your mom's gone already."  
  
"Lee" Phillip said with exasperation. "This is for you".  
  
Lee took a step back. "For me?" He repeated.   
  
"Yeah." Replied Jamie. "And before you go getting nervous, it's not food. We know you don't eat breakfast. Even if it is the most important meal of the day."  
  
Lee laughed at the last comment. Phillip motioned for him to return and sit on the bed.  
  
"We have coffee and presents!"   
  
Lee looked at each boy. "Presents? Why? It's not my birthday."  
  
Phillip and Jamie looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Lee," Jamie said, "It's Father's Day!"  
  
"Father's Day? It's Father's Day? But what about . . .?" Lee was surprised and touched that the boys were celebrating Father's Day with him. But he wondered about Joe.  
  
"Before you say anything," Phillip said, "we called our father and told him we would celebrate Father's Day with him next week. This is our first Father's Day with you and we didn't want to miss a second of it." Phillip removed the cloth from the tray revealing a mug of coffee, a wrapped present, and a card.  
  
"Open the present first" Jamie demanded. Lee did as he was told, thoroughly enjoying the moment. Tearing the paper, he discovered a frame for a photograph. Instead of finding a picture in the frame, there was a small business card. Lee smiled and looked at the boys for an explanation.  
  
"We're getting family pictures taken. All of us." Jamie explained.  
  
"Yeah," Phillip echoed. "Me, and Jamie and you and Mom. And we're going to get a picture taken of the three of us, you, me, and Jamie, and this is a frame for you to use for our picture."  
  
Lee was speechless. But the tears in his eyes and expression on his face said all that was needed. Jamie and Phillip sat on either side of Lee on the bed and smiled at each other, obviously pleased with themselves and choice of gift.  
  
"Now you can open the card," said Phillip. "It's from both of us".  
  
Lee drew in a shaky breath, opened the card, and began reading:  
  
'Thank you for being the dad we needed, the one we never knew, and the one we always wanted. Happy Father's Day. Love, Phillip and Jamie'  
  
Lee put an arm around each boy and made no attempt the hide the tears that were now falling freely down his face. "Guys," he managed to choke out, "This is one of the happiest days of my life".  
  
Phillip grinned and said, "Now let's go downstairs. You may not eat breakfast but we do and I'm starved!"  
  
Lee laughed and stood up to follow Phillip downstairs. Jamie hung back.  
  
"Lee?" He asked quietly.  
  
Lee turned around and smiled at Jamie. "Yes, Sport?"  
  
"Well, I just wanted to tell you, you said you were jealous of my father because he had something you never would. I know you can't ever be my "father" but you're my dad and that's so much more important."   
  
Jamie looked at Lee and ran to him. Lee caught him in a bear hug and they walked downstairs together.  
  
  



End file.
